Nocturne
|-|Nocturne= |-|Eternum Nocturne= Summary A demonic amalgamation drawn from the nightmares that haunt every sentient mind, the thing known as Nocturne has become a primordial force of pure evil. It is liquidly chaotic in aspect, a faceless shadow with cold eyes and armed with wicked-looking blades. After freeing itself from the spirit realm, Nocturne descended upon the waking world, to feed upon the kind of terror that can only thrive in true darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | At least 7-C, possibly 7-B Name: Nocturne, the Eternal Nightmare Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Several thousand years old | Unknown (Exists beyond time) Classification: Demon, Amalgamation of the Nightmares of all sentient beings | Demon, Amalgamation of all past, present, and future Nightmares Powers and Abilities: |-|Base=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Flight, Intangibility, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Inorganic Physiology, Sleep Manipulation (Can force people to sleep, as well as prevent people from falling asleep), Dream Manipulation (Can cause nightmares at will and attack and kill people in their dreams, which kills them in real life, made the entire population of the town of Fossbarrow, including animals, experience nightmares), Body Control (Able to extend his limbs and the length of his blades), Soul Manipulation (Can drain souls both from a distance and on contact), Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Power Nullification (His presence alone passively nullifies magic and supernatural abilities), Mind Manipulation (Able to inject his consciousness into the minds of others, causing their mind to physically collapse under the mental assault, Made Lux mentally experience a thousand ways to die a slow and painful death), Illusion Creation, Possession, Perception Manipulation (Made Aldo Dayan see his wife, children, and neighbors as shadow monsters that he had to attack and kill to protect himself), Life Manipulation (Can absorb people's life energy both with physical attacks and from a distance), Self-Healing, Damage Boost (Via Umbra Blades and Duskbringer), Statistics Amplification (Speed Amplification Via Duskbringer, Shroud of Darkness, and Unspeakable Horror), Statistics Reduction (Speed Reduction Via Unspeakable Horror), Forcefield Creation, Magic and Energy absorption and Negation, Fear Manipulation (Can make his targets experience their most horrible nightmares in real life, and can manifest those fears into entities like himself, Made Magistrate Giselle collapse in terror just by passing through her, Made Lux cold with fear and made her physically experience a fear of drowning just by touching her), Status Effect Inducement (Nearsightedness Via Paranoia), Resistance to Physics Manipulation (Nocturne is unbound by the laws of physical reality) and Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul due to being simply an amalgamation of nightmares given sentience) |-|Eternum=Previous abilities in addition to Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Space-Time Manipulation (Able to cut through space-time), Information Analysis (Able to scan opponents to determine their threat level) Attack Potency: Town level (His magic is powerful enough to easily cut through Demacian Steel armor which Mordekaiser couldn't even damage, His nightmare manifestations alone fought Garen and four members of the Dauntless Vanguard into a corner and nearly killed them) | At least Town level (Stronger than his previous form by a significant amount, Should be comparable to Eternum Rek'Sai), possibly City level (Comparable to Eternum Cassiopeia), his attacks ignore conventional durability by cutting through space-time Speed: Subsonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with Garen Crownguard and Lux in combat), Higher with Duskbringer, Unspeakable Horror, and Paranoia | Immeasurable (Described as being beyond time and space, stated that he transcends time) Lifting Strength: At least Peak human Striking Strength: Town Class | At least Town Class Durability: Town level | At least Town level, possibly City level Stamina: Superhuman Range: Extended melee range with Umbra Blades, Several kilometers with ranged powers, Unknown within the Dream Realm | Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Umbra Blades Intelligence: High (Has thousands of years of experience and is highly skilled at manipulating his target's mind, analyzing them and discovering their worst fears near instantly) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Umbra Blades:' Nocturne's basic attack is periodically enhanced, dealing bonus physical damage to his target and surrounding enemies, and healing himself per enemy hit. *'Duskbringer:' Nocturne sends out a shadow blade in a line that leaves a Dusk Trail on its path, dealing physical damage to enemies it passes through and causing enemy champions hit to also leave a Dusk Trail behind them. While on the Dusk Trail, Nocturne is ghosted and gains bonus movement speed and bonus attack damage. *'Shroud of Darkness:' Nocturne gains a spell shield. If Nocturne blocks an ability, Shroud of Darkness' bonus attack speed is doubled. Nocturne also passively empowers his blades, permanently gaining bonus attack speed. *'Unspeakable Horror:' Nocturne plants nightmares into his target's mind, dealing magic damage and forming a tether between him and his target. If the target does not break the tether by moving out of range, they are made to flee from Nocturne for a short duration while slowed. Nocturne gains bonus movement speed when moving toward fleeing targets. *'Paranoia:' Nocturne applies nearsighted to all enemy champions. While Paranoia is active, Nocturne can reactivate it to dash unstoppably to the target enemy champion, dealing them physical damage. Key: Base | Eternum Nocturne Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Rusalka Schwagerin (Dies Irae) Rusalka's Profile (Note: Base Rusalka) Kazumi Subaru (Puella Magi Verse) Kazumi's Profile (Post-Cannibalism Kazumi and Eternum Nocturne were used. Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:League of Legends Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Flight Users Category:Healers Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Dream Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusionists Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Fear Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Playable Characters Category:Status Effect Users Category:Demons Category:Madness Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Tier 7